Not applicable.
Not applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a seal for a fluid reservoir. In one of its aspects, the invention relates to a fluid reservoir within a larger receptacle, the seal operable with a cover of the larger receptacle.
2. Description of Related Art
In automobiles, particularly automobile engine compartments, certain fluid reservoirs are found. These can include a windshield washer fluid reservoir and a coolant overflow/reservoir. These fluid reservoirs are unpressurized and are generally formed of a blow-molded plastic material, including a short filler neck covered by a friction- or snap-fit cap. The cap prevents debris from entering the reservoir, and is removable for a vehicle operator to add fluid to the reservoir as needed. The cap is often tethered to the reservoir, but the tether can break, or can bias the cap over the fill opening while the user is attempting to replenish the fluid.
It would be advantageous to provide a fill opening of a fluid reservoir capable of preventing unwanted debris from entering the reservoir while in use, but readily accessible to a user when adding the desired fluid to the reservoir.
A seal within the filler neck of a fluid reservoir is configured to provide fluid channels into the reservoir while in the at-rest position, but seals the filler neck when deformed by an externally directed insert in the filler neck.
In one embodiment, the seal is a hollow bulb with a frusto-conical surface spaced from a parallel frusto-conical surface of the filler neck by a plurality of ribs therebetween. The gap between the ribs, and between the surfaces of the seal and the filler neck, form fluid channels for replenishing the reservoir. A plunger inserted into the filler neck deflects the seal outwardly into contact with the filler neck, closing the fluid channels and preventing matter from entering the fluid reservoir.